


Regrets

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Canon Era, Connor!Lives, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Memory Loss, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Regrets, The Author Regrets Everything, Usage of Head Canon(s), yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Zach's memory always only brought more trouble into his life





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing a while ago, abandoned it and then came back to it. I just need to get it out of my WIP list and mind. I am really sorry...
> 
> _Side Note:_ Number of in-game dialogs ahead.

Noctis is such a wonderful and colourful city. Pity Zach can see only a fragment of its beauty. Because like most of the technomancers, Zachariah, too, is colour-blind. It has something to do with their mutation. The outcome of the gene therapy messing up with, amongst other things, their eyes. Such thing wasn’t bothering him while in Ophir. The capital and mainly its upper part is everything but colourful. Zach didn’t mind that he was missing all the shades of grey the Source has to offer. But now in Noctis… Looking at the for him dim colours he could tell they must be bright and colourful as painter’s palette. Zach is sad but he knows there’s nothing he can do about it.

However, he still has the four remaining senses to explore the city. He can taste Noctis through its spicy meals. He can smell the many aromas coming from various stalls. He can feel Noctis through the many materials and he can hear its always presented sounds.

And it’s the last element of Noctis he is still getting used to, all the for him aliens sounds are still waking him up at odd hours. Not today, though. Today Zach finally got some well-needed sleep. So, it’s later in the morning when Zach is exiting his room. Well rested. However, the nice morning gets a bit worst as soon as he walks closer to the main staircase leading to the upper part of the Palace. Because he hears a familiar voice – it’s Lucky’s and he is shouting at someone.

The young man is avoiding him since Zachariah’s arrival to Noctis. The welcoming at the Gate was their longest conversation they had so far. There must be some reason for it, but every time Zach thinks he knows, it again slips from his grasp. Lucky wasn’t like that when they met in Ophir, that Zach remembers. For whatever reason, the young merchant is the only one in this city who doesn’t want to have anything to do with Mancer. His notebook is almost full of various notes about tasks or people he met, and Zach really should buy a new one. He saw a one nice at one of the merchants in the Gate District…

“I was _ten!_ Just a kid and you gave me to the merchant who made me his _slave_! Know what that does to a boy?!” He can hear Lucky’s angry voice again, but Zach still can’t see who is the target of his anger.

And then another familiar voice says, “No. No, I don’t… I can only say that I have big regrets. We really thought we did the best we could, back then.” Connor sounds so lost and small. “But I see we could do better… We acted in haste to hide our incompetence…”

Hearing Master Connor like that makes Zach take the stairs by two at the time and he’s standing near the two men in no time. Lucky turns to look at him and grunts with annoyance.

Zachariah’s confused. “What’s going on here? You two know each other?”

The young man locks his eyes with Zach’s and frowns. He looks like he’s waiting for a punchline of a bad joke. Then he sighs and says, “We started our apprenticeship around the same time. You own me that scar on your cheek to me and you don’ even remember me, _do you_ , Zach?” His voice is low, coloured by anger and disappointment.

Mancer reaches deep into his memory but, as always, comes back empty-handed. “I… sorry but no…”

Before Lucky has a chance to say something, Connor speaks up, “Zachariah has some problems with his memory since the Accident. However, it’s true, Zach. Like you, he not came from a family of technomancers, either. And in that life, he carried the name Andrew.”

“Don’t speak as if I ain’t here!” Lucky – Andrew barks at Connor. But then he sighs again and shakes his head. “And of course, he has problems with his head… How convenient.”

“Sorry.”

“Leave it for someone who cares, ‘Master’,” Andrew says and turns to face Zach again. “So that’s why you didn’t help me back in Ophir?”

“Yes…” Zach cannot meet his eyes. Now he finally knows why is Andrew so cold towards him – Zachariah forgot about him, twice…

“You two met in Ophir?” Connor’s eyes are jumping from Andrew to Zach and back.

“Yes! I was part of the caravan he rescued from Anton’s warehouse. I asked him to meet with _you_ and he… never mind.”

“I’m really sorry. If I did remember I would help you.”

“A bit late for that, Mancer.”

“No, it’s not, Andrew. We can still help you. You can _still_ become a technomancer!”

Andrew’s eyes go wide, and he makes a step closer towards the older mancer. “You’re all talk, old man. And I’m missing something kinda important… if case you didn’t notice!”

“The… the equipment will need to be adapted but… we must find a way, Zachariah.”

“Whatever,” Lucky waves his hand and turns to leave, “I don’t need to be here…”

Both Mancers watch as he’s leaving, both still in shock. Zach’s first who speaks up, “Have any ideas, Master?”

Connor takes a deep breath and sits down on the nearby seat. He runs his hand through his hair. “Perhaps with a help of your friend Scott? One way or another, we _must_ give him another chance to be who he really is. And to allow ourselves redemption…”

Zach has never seen Connor like this before, so helpless. He is always good with people, with helping them find a way out of any thorny situation. But now he’s looking like he is the one who needs help. And without Ian by his side, all of this must be even harder for him…

The silence falls between them once again. Zach sits down next to the older mancer, takes his hands into his and asks, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Connor?” He needs to be Connor’s solid point now.

“It’s not easy to share one’s pain, my boy,” Master says and claps his other hand over their already linked hands. The contact is soothing, something familiar. “And Andrew… I will not deny we abandoned him… even if with the best intentions.”

“I’ll ask Scott and we will figure something out,” the young man says gently. Helping Andrew will help Connor, too.

“Thank you, Zachariah.”

Zachariah doesn’t leave right away, he stays with the older man and starts telling him about the things he saw during his adventure to the canyon below Noctis. About the wild ostriches, furious raiders and old ruins. Though, he skips the part about the relics they found, not wanting to remind him Ian much. And he leaves only when he can see that Connor’s mood seems better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses, comfort blanket and paper tissues for whoever managed to make it to the end.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
